


Happy Bert

by Mehehilill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehehilill/pseuds/Mehehilill
Summary: Bert was an average thug that lived in the cold town of Nullton. He was poor, but not enough to starve. Or to say it better, not enough to let himself die starving while rich idiots didn’t pay attention to their pockets.





	Happy Bert

Bert was an average thug that lived in the cold town of Nullton. He was poor, but not enough to starve. Or to say it better, not enough to let himself die starving while rich idiots didn’t pay attention to their pockets. He didn’t harm anyone. Dam it, most of the times his victims wouldn’t even realise they were robbed. That was the only way he knew to live his life, and he didn’t complain about it. There were more important things to whine about in life: sickness, loneliness, slavery, very black bruises pulsing after a seven feet tall dude kicked you in the. . .well, that really makes you whine, for a week at best. It says something about you when you know how much a wound will take to heal just by looking at it. But then again he was mostly healthy, he managed to eat most of the meals and the tavern was his home, the dudes inside his loving family. He really couldn’t ask much more from life. That day was no exception. Same as ever, he started at six in the morning by patrolling the well dressed gentlemen who leaved the Café after breakfast. They always left some crumbs behind, could afford paying a lad for a quick lorry service to carry all their heavy bags and books, or maybe take their urgent messages back and forth around town. That took him almost all morning ‘till lunch time, when he spent some time courting Sweet Anny-Beth down at the palace stables. As always all the compliments gained him the lunch. Easy done. Couple of hours of rest after that, needed, because for sure he wouldn’t get do that by night time. Night is for life, that’s what his granny always told him. He worked through the evening too. Tourists always appreciated a man who could translate their garbled language, and somehow never thought a price was too high for a souvenir. Bert split the profits with the merchants 30to70%. Then night came, and he went back home. The tavern was warm. Better than the street, anyhow. The blood and alcohol-mixed-sweat smell that permeated the air constantly made him feel comfortable. He smiled and noticed a new group of worn-out men had seated in a corner. You end up knowing everyone when the tavern’s your home, and that makes it just as easy to read the moods and intention on faces. He watched them unnoticed as they organized the nights activity, seating on the first chair beside him and finishing the bear left on the table. The group moved. He smiled again. Out of the blue a high yell filled the room, and the brawl started. He smashed the empty mug on a man on his lef, then went to the aid of the customers that were trying to knock down the group that had started the brawl in the first place. That was his life, fighting side by side with the other Unknown, his brothers, kicking and stomping with happiness. And he was happy, so very happy that he couldn’t feel the clench of hunger in the stomach, or the knife that pierced him through liver and lung while he laughed and punched. Bert died that day, in his home, keeping a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work I wrote for highschool. I tried to fix most of the mistakes but didn't want to change it much. I ike the memory of it, as it is. Luv ya.


End file.
